


I Take Pride in my Service

by Sadisticfucktoy



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, but damn i want him to be a fucking machine, hey guys heres my contribution to the fandom, i love this boy, i probably should use android but do yall even read the tags??, i tried to leave it pretty ambiguous, reader is can be any gender, rough 9s is my shiiiit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadisticfucktoy/pseuds/Sadisticfucktoy
Summary: 9S wants to spend some quality time with you





	I Take Pride in my Service

You didn't know how this ended up happening. Here you were in 9S's bunker, getting pinned up against the wall and the Scanner was kissing at your neck with a need. His blindfold was pulled down, giving you predatory glare. “Babe... I'm glad you decided to come back here after your training.” Then he was back on your neck, kissing, sucking and leaving small bruises. Your breath hitched as he slid his knee up in between your legs, and caused your hips to buck.

“N-nines..!” He drank in your moans and kissed your lips softly, pulling back, his soft eyes looking deep into yours as you panted softly. His hands glided down your sides and then grabbed at your hips. “Yes my love?” You threw your head softly back against the wall. His voice was enticing, the way he was moving his hands were making you swoon, and then oh god his kisses were melting you against this wall and him. He took that as an advantage. He scooped you up and gently set you on the bed, crawling into it with you, hovered over you.

You reached up and gently stroked his cheek, he purred and then smirked at you, “Relax, kitten” and then you couldn't contain your moans anymore. His hands were on your hips, moving to your thighs and hiked your legs up so they wrapped around his waist. Your mouth opened slightly and he gently pet your lips with his thumb. Shushing you lovingly. “Be a good kitten and relax for me.” It was as if his words had some sort of magical effect and you felt yourself immediately loosen underneath of him.

“Nines... Please..” you murmured as his hands grabbed your pants and tore them away, “I'm getting there love..” You looked at him with some form of anger when he tore your pants and possibly your underwear, for that fact, away. “You owe me new pants..” You could only muster out as he grinded himself up against your sweet spot. “Oh, you won't even remember that you need pants once I'm done.” Your face flushed heavily and grabbed at his shoulders, urging him to continue. 

He grunted as he fished himself out from his pants and he looked at your face, grinning, “Ready?” and you nodded and once your eyes shut, he entered you. Your hands clasped in his and he pinned them above your head, your legs tightened around his waist and your breath hitched more as he edged himself more into you. Eventually hilting into you and you opened your mouth to moan but he had your mouth pressed against his in an instant. Kissing you with such a passionate force. 

His hips bucked into you and you rocked against him with a want, a need. “Nines! Please.. Harder..!” You were begging, begging him to fuck you harder. He smirked and lifted your hips some, “Gladly~” He purred and started ramming into you, “Such a.. good fuck!” he grunted out as he slammed his hips into you. Your face was bright red and you couldn't stop your moaning now, it felt like he was fucking your brains out. He was hitting each spot perfectly and you gripped his hands in yours.

In the heat of the moment, you didn't realize you were drooling, but it was dribbling out of your mouth. 9S wasn't stopping anytime soon and he had such amazing stamina. He kept fucking you at a rough pace and all you could do was lay there and enjoy him. He was ravishing you, to the fullest extent. It was absolute bliss. He would slowly pull out and fuck you hard, almost like he was trying to break you in some way. 

“Dear... look at me.” You slowly moved your eyes up his body and eventually made eye contact with him, as soon as you looked into his eyes, his hips bucked into you and he spoke in a whisper, “Cum, darling..” And that you did, it felt like he was commanding your every movement, you couldn't stop cumming as he started fucking you again. Your mouth was agape and moans spilled from your lips. You felt like he was using you, but you knew he loved you. Still the thought was appealing to say the least. 9S just using you as a fuck toy, it sounded really hot. But you knew the love was backing up all this hard earned fucking. 

He gently traced your thighs and up to your hips, rubbing the indents of your hips, and leaned in to kiss your jaw. “Do you want my cum love?” You nodded weakly, he didn't give up with the speed of his hips even when you came. “Pl-please?” and he nodded as he slowed up some to fill you with his artificial cum, pumping as much as he can into you, and you felt full of him. There was so much that some started to leak out of you, little moans and pleas from your lips made him snicker and observe what he did. “Dear, its so attractive to watch you like this.”

Anything he'd say just made you blush, eventually though he pulled out of you and flopped next to you on the bed, holding you close to his chest. You hummed and snuggled close to him, unable to feel from your waist down, he reached and pulled a blanket around the both of you. “Was that enjoyable?” You nodded and yawned. He smiled and stroked your hair gently, “Good, I see that I fucked your brains out essentially huh?” you nodded quickly again and snuggled up closer to him. Falling asleep against his chest, and he kissed your forehead softly as you drifted out to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you'd like to ask about if i'll write you something, message me on tumblr @dracu-lasswell


End file.
